Alyssa Lies
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Damian Spinelli's nine year old daughter makes a new friend named Alyssa with a dark secret. Set to the song Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Caroll Oneshot Songfic.


**Alyssa Lies**

**A/N:I do not own GH or the song Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll. Song is in italics. Warning mentions of child abuse/angsty!! **

Addison Spinelli brushed a strand of brown hair out of her eyes as she smiled at the girl infront of her. "Hi! I'm Addison Spinelli! Your Alyssa right?" She asked the other nine year old.

Alyssa nodded her head silently. There was a darkness in her eyes that Addison couldn't recall ever seeing before. It was older than the girl's years. Like she'd seen and experienced things most children her age were lucky enough not to.

"Do you want to swing Alyssa? The swings are so much fun!" Addie exclaimed,clapping her little hands as her hair moved to fall in one blue eye.

A smile finally appeared on Alyssa's lips though a bit faint as she nodded her head and grabbed the hand that Addison held out torwards her.

The two girls' giggles rang through the air as the sat on two swings right next to eachother and swung as high as they could go. It was then that Addison looked over to Alyssa and noticed the bruises shaped like finger prints on the young girl's throat when her long,black hair lifted like a banner. She was only nine but she knew that you didn't just get bruises like that from playing. Especially not in the shape of fingers. "Alyssa?" She asked hesitantly as she stopped her swing.

"Hmm?" Alyssa asked humming as she slowed down her swinging and looked at Addison.

"How did you get those bruises on your throat?" Addison asked.

Alyssa froze,sitting stalk still as her fingers held tight to the metal of the swing's handles. Her grip turned her knuckles white. 'Why did Addie have to ask that?' She wondered miserably. "I was play wrestling with my brother Mark. That's how I got them."

Addison didn't say a word,though in her heart she didn't believe her new friend at all.

-----------

"Daddy,daddy!" Addison giggled as she ran torwards her family's car and jumped into her father's arms,wrapping her small arms around his neck.

_My little girl met a new friend,_

_just the other day,_

_On the playground at school,_

_between the tires and the swings._

Damian Spinelli chuckled as he helped his daughter into the backseat of the car so she sat next to her three year old brother Andrew who was in his safety seat. He got into the front seat after placing his daughter's tye-dye backpack on the floorboard. "How was school today Addison?" He asked as he drove,peering at his daughter through the rear view mirror.

"It was good daddy. I got an A+ on my spelling test and a B- on my math quiz and I made a goal in soccer at PE! And I made a new friend today! Her name is Alyssa. We played on the swings." Addison rattled of.

"That's great Addie! We'll stick your tests on the fridge so mommy can see." He told his daughter with a lopsided smile. They were at the stoplight when Addie finally spoke again.

"Daddy Alyssa lies." Her voice was but a whisper as tears slipped down her cheeks and she looked out the window from her carseat.

_But she came home with tear-filled eyes_

_and she said to me,"Daddy,Alyssa lies"_

Addison didn't say anything more,just continued to stare at the passing houses and trees outside her window.

"Why don't you tell me what she lies about,pumpkin?" Spinelli asked of his daughter. He wasn't ready for what she said next.

_Well I just brushed it off at first,_

_'cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt._

_Or the things that she had seen._

_I wasn't ready when I said,"You can tell me."_

"She has bruises on her daddy." She said tearfully as the car stopped infront of the house. "She told me that they are from play wrestling with her brother but they looked like it was done on purpose." She full out began to sob,causing her father to reach back and unbuckle her,pulling her into his arms.

_And she said,_

_Alyssa lies to the classroom,_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school,_

_Alyssa lies to the teachers,_

_as she tries to cover every bruise._

"She lies whenever anyone ask daddy and she tries to cover them up. Why would she do that if they were an accident?" Her tear soaked face looked up at her father,tears clinging wetly to her dark lashes.

He didn't say anything,only continued to hold tight to his daughter,letting her sob into his chest and soak his button up shirt.

That night he put her to bed and kissed her goodnight before walking out of the room and pausing by the door as he peeked in through the crack at his daugher on her side,eyes open as she prayed in the sweetest little voice. "Godbless mommy and daddy and Andrew and Uncle Jason and Auntie Sam,and Auntie Robin and Uncle Patrick and cousin Emma and Grandpa Mac. Most of God,please watch over Alyssa for me. She needs you when I'm not there. That's all God. I love you!" Her eye fluttered shut and Spinelli slunk down the wall. He needed to help that little girl if it were the last thing he did.

_My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep,_

_As I stepped out of the room,I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet,_

_God bless my mom and my dad and my new friend Alyssa _

_**OH**__ I know she needs you bad._

_Because Alyssa lies to the classroom,_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school,_

_Alyssa lies to the teachers as she tries to cover every bruise._

_------_

That night as he tossed and turned in bed while his wife slept soundly beside him,he continued to recall what Addison had told him. He was _going_ to get help for that little girl tomorrow. He would. No child deserved to be treated the way Addison said Alyssa was. He and his wife could take Alyssa in. They wanted another child and Alyssa had always wanted a sister. He'd be making his family happy and would be saving a child's life and giving them a nice,safe home filled with love.

_I had the worst night of sleep in years_

_As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears_

_I knew just what I had to do._

_but when we got to school on Monday,I heard the news._

That next day he took his daughter to school intent on doing what he had planned. He'd talked to his wife and she'd told him that she'd love for Alyssa to stay with them. Anything was better than leaving her with monsters. That was when he saw the crowd of people infront of the classroom. Seeing Sam,he nudged his daughter over to Sam and Jason's adopted son,Ron and headed over to talk to his coworker in the PI business. "Fair Samantha!" He exclaimed,smiling momentarily. A smile that faded when he saw the look on his friend's face. "Fair Samantha what's going on?"

The older,dark haired woman embraced him. "Oh Spinelli it's horrible." She uttered as she pulled away,dark eyes serious. "That little girl Alyssa--she's new from what I understand and has only been here about a week. They found her dead in her home. Neighbors called the police this morning at three and said how they couldn't sleep because they heard yelling and whimpering. When the police got to the house,they went down to the basement and found Alyssa dead. Her...her _family_ the people she is supposed to be able to trust killed her. They beat that poor little girl to death."

"Oh God!" Spinelli moaned. Why hadn't he called the police yesterday as soon as Addison mentioned Alyssa? If he had that innocent child might still be alive. "She was Addie's friend. How am I going to tell my little girl that her friend's dead?"

Sam didn't answer him.

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad_

_the lump in my throat grew bigger_

_with every question that she asked_

_Until I felt the tears run down my face_

_And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today._

_'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom_

_She doesn't lie anymore at school_

_Alyssa lies with Jesus_

_Because there's nothin' anyone would do._

"Daddy?" Addison asked,running over to her dad and tugging him down to her level. "Why is everyone crying?" The question was innocent enough,the big curious blue eyes were as well but the answer to the question was anything but. How did you tell your nine year old child that her friend was killed by two bastards who didn't deserve her?

"Sweetie....Alyssa...she won't be in school today." Spinelli said,breathing in through his nose.

"Why? Is she sick? She was healthy yesterday? All except those bruises." Addison's voice grew dark and she looked to her father for confirmation of her thoughts.

"Sometimes god needs angels. Sweet girls like Alyssa. Last night God chose her to be one." Spinelli said,putting it as simply as he could.

"But daddy....why Alyssa? Why would he take her? I told God to keep her safe because of the bruises! Why didn't he listen?" Addison asked her voice holding a whine to it.

He clamped his eyes shut and hugged his daughter who had begun sobbing. Her head buried in his shoulder,arms tightening around his neck as the shoulder of his jacket became wet.

"Why did she lie daddy? Why did she lie? Was someone hurting her? Why would they hurt her?" She sobbed into his shoulder as his hand ran through her hair.

Tears filled his eyes at her words. He didn't know how to answer her. How could he tell his daughter about the cruel world she lived in?

_Tears filled my eyes when my little girl asked me why_

_Alyssa lies_

_Oh daddy oh Daddy tell me why_

_Alyssa lies_

Spinelli picked up his little girl,feeling her cling tighter to him as he stood to his feet and walked her back to the car. When he got home,he'd explain it to her. When he got home he and his wife would explain it all. One thing he knew was he couldn't let his daughter out of his sight today.

**The End.**


End file.
